


[Podfic] How to Find Their Weakspots

by Yuurei



Series: Podfics (1) [6]
Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q and/or JAQ feels, Bad grades hurt boffins' feelings, Cuddles, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, James gives good hugs, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, Q's tutor is an awful woman, Spy training, You can see JAQ possibilities if you squint, utter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei
Summary: Final Exams are over - and grades are in! Unfortunately, Q isn't exactly elated when he finally gets a look at his. The easiest way to hurt a boffin like Q is to insult his intelligence!Also, bonus scene: How to Evaluate Your Agents.To test the mettle of a future spy, you have to go for their weakspots...
Series: Podfics (1) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887730
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] How to Find Their Weakspots

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Find Their Weakspots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131505) by [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth). 



> Readers notes: Another dose of cat Q to enjoy this time with extra Alec.

**Story:** [How to Find Their Weakspots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131505)

**Author:** [Only_1_Truth ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth)

**Reader:** [Yuurei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei)

**Length:** ~40 min

**HtFTW file:** [m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/j98jmrtc3lgazgk/HtFTW_final.m4a/file)  


Any comments or kudos would be welcome. If it's a heart saying thanks for podficcing I'll take it. Any kudos I get make me grin like mad.

**Author's Note:**

> Reader's note: So much Alec here and it was great fun to voice him. He's very hard for me to get him how I want him (and so it doesn't often come out how I hope) but he's so much fun anyway. There's something about his cheerful tone exuding leashed violence and mischief in equal measure that makes me grin to imagine it.


End file.
